1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a scan driving apparatus and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display an image, a display apparatus sequentially applies a scan signal having a gate-on voltage level to each of a plurality of scan lines and also applies a data signal to each of a plurality of data lines in synchronization with the application of the scan signal. A scan driving apparatus has a structure in which a plurality of scan driving blocks are sequentially arranged in order to sequentially output the scan signal with the gate-on voltage level. The plurality of scan driving blocks may sequentially output a scan signal with the gate-on voltage level by generating the scan signal in response to a scan signal received from a previous scan driving block.
A circuit for receiving the scan signal is characterized by an impedance, and the scan signal is received by the circuit after an RC delay according to the impedance. A degree of the RC delay depends on a time constant value determined by the impedance.